It Lives In The Woods Choices
Please help to expand this article with choice outcome to help other players. Chapter 1 Choices "Choice 1" * Girl * Guy "Choice 2" * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 "Choice 3" (If girl) * Pretty in Pastel (15 Diamonds) * Makin' Waves * Curl Power * Pixie Perfect * Close Shave "Choice 3" (If guy) * Lavender Love (15 Diamonds) * Classic Cut * Faded * Makin' Waves * Close Shave "Choice 4" * What's your bame? "Choice 5" * Choose this look. * Start over. "Choice 6" * How'd you get up to my window? (No Effect) * What the hell are you doing here? (No Effect) "Choice 7" (Timed) * Scream for help! (No Effect) * Find a weapon! (No Effect) * Punch Him! (No Effect) You may choose to run out the timer, but it had no effect either. (Your Character -15) "Choice 8" (If girl) * Paint It Black (20 Diamonds) * Sweater Weather * Da Bomb * Rock N Roll High School "Choice 8" (If guy) * Paint It Black (20 Diamonds) * Who's Got Spirit * Sweater Weather * Rock N Roll High School (Your Character +1) "Choice 9" * I can take care of myself. (No Effect) * It does get a little scary... (No Effect) * The nightly ragers keep me occupied... (No Effect) (You will find the Cracked Totem) "Choice 10" * I think so. (No Effect) * I'd sure get to like to know you better! (+ Romance) "Choice 11" * How was your summer? (No Effect) * Excited for classes? (No Effect) (Lily -5) "Choice 12" * Tell Britney off! (Lily +5) * Act like Britney isn't there. (Lily +5) "Choice 13" * Someone tried to strangle me! (No Effect) * None of your business. (No Effect) * I got it from your mom. (No Effect) "Choice 14" * Sit with Ava. (12 Diamonds) * Find somewhere else. (No Effect) "Choice 15" * Popular? (No Effect) * Hot? (No Effect) (Stacy -5) "Choice 16" * I think it's kinda cute.. (No Effect) * You did freaking backflips! (Stacy +5) "Choice 17" * Working Hard! (No Effect) * Working Out! (No Effect) (Noah -20, Your Character -5, Andy -20, Lucas -20, Lily -20, Stacy -20, Ava -20) Chapter 2 Choices "Choice 1" * Awesome! (No Effect) * Freaky! (No Effect) "Choice 2" * Cute. (No Effect) * Old. (No Effect) "Choice 3" * Run! (No Effect) * Help me! (No Effect) (Your Character -1, Lucas -7) "Choice 4" * Get closer. (No Effect) * Move away. (No Effect) (Your Character -4) "Choice 5" * Dan is in danger! * Mr. Red is back! "Choice 6" * Thank you. (No Effect) * My hero! (+ Romance) "Choice 7" * It's just one little interview! (Lucas -3) * Stop and breathe for a second. (Lucas +1) "Choice 8" * Let's do it! (18 Diamonds) * On second thought . . . (No Effect) "Choice 9" * I saw your face at the rally. (No Effect) * You came here for a reason. (No Effect) "Choice 10" * I agree with you. (No Effect) * There's no point. (No Effect) "Choice 11" * We're his friends. (No Effect) * We know who took him. (No Effect) * This is our fault. (No Effect) (Lily -5) "Choice 12" * Let's just calm down. (No Effect) * We need everyone's help. (No Effect) "Choice 13" * Leave them alone. (No Effect) * We don't need them. (No Effect) "Choice 14" * Bring both! (30 Diamonds) * Bring Ava. (16 Diamonds) * Bring Andy. (16 Diamonds) * Volunteer alone. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:It Lives In The Woods